Battle for the darkness
by orimaru shinonome akatsuki
Summary: the explanation story of Orimaru, Sazuke, Desartrose, Ryuichi, Tori, and kenshi. Orimaru has a ambition to avenge his brother by killing a sertain man. This is the basis to my up coming manga The Unforgiven.
1. traitor

Name: Orimaru

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair Color Top: red, Hair color bottom black.

Eyes: gray snake eyes

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 120lbs

Name: Sazuke

Age: 15

Gender: male

Hair color: black

Eyes: red

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 98lbs

Name: Ryuichi

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Hair color: Purple

Eyes: black

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 85lbs

Name: Desartrose

Age: 13

Gender: female

Hair color: blonde

Eyes: really light turquoise

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 80lbs

Name: Tori

Age: 17

Gender: female

Hair color: orange

Eyes: neon green

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 90lbs

Name: Kenshi

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black/w gray

Eyes: brown

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 170lbs

Outside of town

Orimaru stands alone, looking back at the home he is leaving behind. He knew it was wrong leaving his little make shift family behind but to him revenge was more important. He had to kill him, the man who killed Kadachi, Orochimaru.

Orimaru turns to leave but then he hears running foot steps…

"ORIMARU!!!" a voice calls.

Orimaru turns to see Desartrose the blond girl who somehow always kept the family together.

"Orimaru why do you have to leave us?" Desartrose said." I will stop you!"

Desartrose pulls a kunai and runs at Orimaru. Orimaru just pulls a katana and steps forward.

"Desartrose" Orimaru says flatly "I don't want to kill you but I have no choice, you must die if you proceed any further"

Desartrose just keeps charging and Orimaru cuts her in half. A tear falls from Orimaru's face as he walks away. As Orimaru walks away the katana glows red for just a moment. The blade Orimaru had was a stolen treasure from his village. It possesses great power in which Orimaru is unawhere of.

Only twenty minutes had passed and Desartrose was still lying dead on the ground then the two pieces of her glue red and formed into two people Desartrose's light and dark sides. The dark half woke first then ran after Orimaru's trail with intent to kill.

Ninja Assignment station

_Orimaru why did you do this. _Sazuke stood at the assignment desk looking at the scroll that held the information on his best friend, Name: Orimaru, Status: missing

_"Orimaru will pay for what he did!"_ Sazuke heard Ryuichi's voice say that over and over again in his head._ "Just bring him back Sazuke"_ Tori's voice rang in his head.

As Sazuke walked out of the building, Kenshi was leaning against the wall. As Sazuke walked out Kenshi called him over.

"I need to talk to you" Kenshi stated "It's about Orimaru."

"What is it?" was Sazuke's response

"Orimaru is, well special.." Kenshi stated "He has an inner demon, but don't worry about that. Orimaru is the real problem. The demon is predictable, Orimaru is not. Orimaru has apparently been raising demon ravens outside of town, so be careful. We have heard reports of a man with red and black hair in the cloud village you should check there first, may luck be with you Sazuke."

Orimaru's Flashback

"Hey dork…" A boy says, he has spiky red and black hair, "watcha up to" The boy grins, "your thirteen years old now and I wanna tell you something."

"what is it?" Orimaru asks

" I'm going to war Orimaru, and I wanna know if you understand I may never come home, Orimaru I may die." Kadachi ,the boy who was talking to him, looked concerned.

"I understand Kadachi." Orimaru stated.

Present time with Orimaru

_You did come home but you only got to the gate then I watched Orochimaru kill you, I watched him kill you in front of our home. You never got to talk to me again. After that the next time I saw you, you were in the blank room on a table with a death shroud. _This is what Orimaru was thinking he was talking to his dead brother in his mind he was talking to Kadachi.

Orimaru missed Kadachi so much he had to avenge him. Orimaru had to kill Orochimaru!!! He had to kill the man who killed His brother. Orochimaru was gonna pay come hell or high water; he was gonna pay!


	2. memories

With Sazuke

_"I'm now in the leaf village I still haven't found Orimaru, how the hell did Orimaru get through four villages without being seen? Come on he has Bright red and black hair wearing nothing but black, in the middle of the summer, he would kind of stand out."_ Sazuke thought.

With Orimaru

_"Why did you leave me?"_ Orimaru stared at three tombstones, he stood in the national Konoha cemetery, the three tombstones read Kadachi, Yasha, and Luke the last names were covered by Ivy. _"I never thought I would be here…" _

Flash Back

A black haired woman is cooking something that well Orimaru is unable to identify.

"Um mom I'm not feeling so good" Orimaru said

The black haired woman looked down at him, crouched in front of Orimaru and checked his temperature. "Oh but you don't have a fever so to bad your eating." The woman said

"But mom you can't cook…" Orimaru complained.

There was a loud crash in the hall way and a loud scream for help.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME EAT THAT!!!!!!!!" it was his brothers familiar cries for help.

"If I have to eat your mothers cooking you do too!" that was the voice of his uncle.

Kadachi was then thrown into the kitchen. A little girl walked in behind his uncle. She had black hair and gray snake eyes she was about 6 years old. This was Orihana his little sister. The family sat down and ate; the dog was well fed at dinner that night. After dinner the kids, Orimaru, Kadachi, and Orihana, ran out to play at the park.

It had gotten dark and they came home to go to bed but the lights were turned off it was eerie Quiet and they crept into the house. Orimaru trying to be the brave boy ran in thinking it was a joke by their mom. Orimaru stumbled on a terrifying scene.

From outside Kadachi and Orihana heard Orimaru's blood curdling scream. Kadachi ran inside to see what happened. As it would happen Orimaru had tripped over their uncle's decapitated head. Kadachi ran to the neighbors and called the police. The next day Orimaru, Kadachi, and Orihana were shipped to the scar villages Orphanage for the mentally insane.

Present with Orimaru

Orimaru walked over to a smaller tombstone about 15 feet from the others it said Orihana.

"God I miss you sis…" Orimaru said out loud.

Then Orimaru heard footsteps behind him he turned around he saw a boy who looked similar to Kadachi but younger and blond. He was visiting the third Hokage, Orimaru left the cemetery as fast as he could. Orimaru had broken out into tears as he left. That cemetery had brought back so many memories.

With Tori at the assignment desk

"Orimaru won't hear this information." Tori stated to the desk ninja. "It will cause him to seek Orochimaru's blood even more and I don't want that. He already wants him for killing his brother but if he finds out Orochimaru killed his parents all hell will break lose."

"I know ma'am and, if he finds who his family is?" the desk ninja asked.

"He has a right to know that but I won't tell him till he comes back to us."


	3. lies

The Sound Village

"Lord Orochimaru will you tell me who killed him, tell me who killed Kadachi now?" A girl with long black and red asked Orochimaru. "Can you tell me who killed me? Please sir I need to know…"

"Orihana, you mean the person who killed you before I revived you the first time?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes sir…" Orihana said.

"It was Orimaru…" Orochimaru had said sincerely.

Orihana was shocked he kind loving brother who had protected her through every thing, killed her, Orihana was deeply enraged.

_She is so gullible; she may never know that Orimaru had brought her back to life, or that I had killed her and Kadachi so I could obtain the family secrets from Orimaru the secrets of the dead to revive a human with no sacrifice and to control the army of the dead. Orimaru is the one he wanted._

With Sazuke

I remember the first day I met Orimaru he was a creepy kid with all black hair except a drop of red on top. I have no idea how he got red hair, the way it is. It just happened…

Sazuke's flash back

A cold dark night Ryuichi, a purple haired boy with bushy eye brows, is curled up on the couch sleeping, Sazuke, a red headed boy with messy hair, red eyes and all white clothing sat on the floor. _They think we are monsters, why do we have to be different?_

Sazuke walked outside for some air. He sat on a roof top to cry and let his emotions out. All of a sudden the darkness rises and brings itself into a shield blocking several kunai.

"WHY US!!??" Sazuke yelled.

Sazuke turned around and thrust out his hand.

A sand ninja with black hair stood there her face was covered with a cloth. She was wearing the traditional sand jonin Jacket and traditional uniform. in moments sazuke had the darkness encasing her and he crushed her, blood rained that night.

Sazuke had walked over to her then removed the cloth... it was her... his mother...


	4. friend

two months after orimaru ran away

Orimaru's hair has grown drastically, now his hair reaches waist length and he wears it in a Deidara style. Orimaru has discarded his headband and replaced it with bandages. The left side of his face is covered with bandages and his bangs are brushed over the bandages. He is now almost unrecognizable.

Orimaru walks through Konaha pick pocketing every one who looked wealthy. Orimaru, without thinking, pick pocketed a blonde spiky haired Konaha ninja.

"HEY!" the ninja yelled," GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

Orimaru then took off running, the ninja chasing behind. Orimaru stops running when he reaches the training grounds. The blonde faces him. Orimaru realizes that it's the same boy who he saw two months ago in the cemetery.

"Who are you?" The boy asks.

"My name is Orimaru Shinonome Akatsuki, what would be yours?" orimaru says blankly

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And don't you forget it!!!" Naruto said, NOW GIVE ME BACK WHAT WAS TAKEN!!!!

"Sure." Orimaru throws Naruto back his wallet and walks away...

with Orochimaru and party

"Finally we've found him." orihana says

"Yes we have but you must wait, he is not our objective yet, remembers? We're after the one named Sabuki one of the last uchihas." Orochimaru says

"Fine." Orihana pouts

"He's the kid with blue and black hair right?" she asks

"Indeed" was oro's response.

with orimaru

Orimaru sits on top of a roof pondering about existence, and then someone jumps on the building.

"Hey you..." someone says.

Orimaru looks to the person who spoke, "huh?"

"I won't to fight you." the person said.

The guy was clearly uchiha and he had blue and black hair.

"And you are who?" was ori's response

"my name is Sabuki" the guy said, "I can tell you're stronger than you look so fight me"

Orimaru and Sabuki then fight, the final result is orimaru winning.

"Orimaru will you teach me you're fighting style and become my sensei?" Sabuki asks

"no." was ori's response

Sabuki gasps

"How bout this I will teach you my fighting style and become your friend." orimaru says smiling


	5. desartrose

**With Dark Desartrose**

D.Desartrose walks down the crowded streets of Tanzaku town. She had been looking for orimaru for months. She knew she wasn't the only one there must be other scar ninja searching as well. Drunks stumble about the streets, and gamblers blow their money on slots.

**Flashback**

"Onyx NO!" a little Desartrose cries as she tries to keep the blonde and red haired boy awake. "We're almost there; you have to stay with me!" Her voice filled with desperation, as the wagon comes to a halt in front of a large building.

The little girl drags her dying brother up the steps screaming for help. She pushes the door open and drags her brother inside. She lays him on the ground and sits by him sobbing.

"Rose," the boy speaks in a weak calm voice. "I-I'm sorry, I failed you." He coughs violently. "Be a good girl, and find peace in your life…"

"Onyx…" Des sobs violently

"I-I love you Rose…. May we meet again… someday, in a world much better than this one" Onyx's eyes close, never to open again.

"ONYX NO!" Desartrose screams in desperation, hugging her brother tightly.

Then several people appear around them. Someone pulls her away from the body, and hugs her tightly. The embrace was kind and gentle and it seemed that all the ninja around them were friendly. The person holding her picked her up even with her screaming and crying he carried her from the scene. As the person walked they passed a large staircase. A quiet black haired boy with grey eyes sat there and just watched them pass.

**With Light Desartrose**

L.Des wakes up in a hospital bed, obviously unaware of her situation. L.Des sits up with a start then realizes where she is when she sees a ninja with blue hair sleeping in a chair nearby. She looks around to see a guy with long red hair lying on the bench across the room; He had a distinct black marking below his eye.

"So you finally woke up, Desartrose." Kenshi steps into the room. "Every one else in our little family is searching."

"How long have I been asleep?" Des questions.

Kenshi replies with, "About two months."


End file.
